Sept
by Tinkinwonderland
Summary: L'équipe sept, sa reconstruction après le retour de Sasuke, il leur faudra des mois pour arriver à ne serait-ce qu'arriver à parler de nouveau de la pluie et du beau temps.


**Auteur**: Tink'in Wonderland

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota** ; Une histoire à chapitres, une vraie, une authentique, pas une succession de petites histoires que j'assemblerais ici et là. Elle comptera sept chapitres. Cette fois-ci nous restons dans l'univers du mangas. Je ne suis pas une fan ardue des techniques de combat et, de toute manière elles ne serviraient à rien dans cette histoire.

**Titre** : Sept

**Résumé bref :** Ils sont l'équipe Sept, celle de tous les problèmes, celle qui fait jalouser, celle qui fait tiquer, celle qui effraie.

**Se****pt**

Chapitre 1 : .ra.

« -Naruto ralentis s'il te plaît ! Je n'arrive plus à te suivre ! Halète Sakura en suivant tant bien que mal son coéquipier.

-Nous ne devons pas traîner Sakura-chan, tu as entendu ce cri n'est-ce pas ? Il est là, quelque part à nous appeler au secours ! »

Et, sans se soucier de son équipe il accélère brusquement disparaissant au travers des feuillages, la jeune fille s'arrête un instant, reprends sa respiration, avale d'une traite une gorgée d'eau et, sans tarder se remets à sauter de branche en branche. Sai la rattrape et la force à se stopper, elle se débat un instant et ses jambes flageolantes cèdent.

« -Arrêtons nous un moment, cela fait trois jours que nous courrons. Naruto à un chakra presque inépuisable, nous ne tiendrons jamais la distance, si il a un souci nous le saurons et le rejoindrons, en attendant repose-toi. Une medic-nin se doit d'être toujours en pleine forme. Dit-il tandis que Kakashi dresse un campement sommaire. Dors un peu, je veillerais sur toi. »

Sakura le regarde un instant, troublée puis elle se laisse allonger par son maître et s'endort instantanément. Elle ne sera réveillée que quelques heures plus tard par un halètement familier et des cris de rage qu'elle connaît parfaitement. Levée elle observe Naruto, les vêtements ensanglantés et le corps de Sasuke dans les bras, il hurle son nom, elle se précipite, échevelée et étudie avec minutie les blessures du déserteur. Elle y reconnaît des brûlures et, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur elle y retrouve une cicatrice identique à la sienne, celle que Naruto en pleine perte de contrôle lui avait faite.

« -Naruto…vous vous êtes battus n'est-ce pas ? Tu es blessé ?

-On s'en fout ! Soigne-le ! C'est de ma faute ! Il était déjà mal en point, j'ai achevé Madara mais Sasuke a refusé de coopérer, je me suis énervé et je…il hurle, hystérique.

-Ce n'est que superficiel ne t'en fais pas, je peux le soigner mais avant, lâche-le et va te reposer, je viendrais te chercher, ne t'en fais pas. »

A contrecœur elle le voit poser le jeune homme au sol et se lever, il ouvre la bouche et, d'un regard elle lui intime de se taire. Elle voit Sai sortir des compresses et de l'alcool, le regarde s'occuper avec douceur de leur ami, elle peut retourner sereinement à sa tâche. Durant de longues minutes qui lui semble des jours elle panse, nettoie, soigne, recouds, traçant sur le corps de Sasuke de nombreuses lignes, se dessine peu à peu une immense toile d'araignée. Epuisée, elle se laisse tomber sur le torse du patient qui grogne.

« -Sasuke-kun ! Tu es réveillé !

-T'es lourde Sakura. »

Elle éclate en sanglots et se sent propulser loin de son ancien amour, elle jette un regard à Naruto qui touche, caresse, observe l'autre avec parcimonie, il se gorge de la présence de son meilleur ami, s'assure qu'il est réel. Elle voit la main bandée de Sasuke toucher le visage de son vis-à-vis, ils se redécouvrent un instant et, brusquement le déserteur saisit son ami par le cou et le sert contre lui durant de longues minutes.

« -Kakashi-sensei, j'ai toujours été en dehors d'eux, ils m'ont toujours maintenue hors de leur univers.

-Ils voulaient te protéger d'une certaine manière. T'empêcher de trop t'attacher, de trop te lier, de trop souffrir. Mais ils t'aiment.

-Et eux ?

-Ils s'aiment aussi. Tout comme je vous aime à ma façon. Cela peut paraître cliché mais c'est vrai, il y a des tonnes d'amours, et eux s'aiment de cette manière si particulière, si violente qu'ils s'enferment pour en protéger les autres. »

Dubitative elle jette un œil vers Sai qui dessine, un drôle d'air sur le visage, il est un peu triste selon elle. Sans un bruit elle s'approche de lui et se mets à sa hauteur.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Sai. Nous t'aimons aussi, nous n'allons pas te laisser à nouveau seul parce qu'il est de retour, tu es notre ami tu sais ?

-Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à saisir ce concept d'amitié éternelle qui vous lie toi et Naruto, vous semblez si prompts à vous lier avec un millier de personnes, même si l'une d'entre elle vous fait souffrir vous l'aimer encore en vous donnant la main dans une sorte de pacte.

-Tu sais, quand on aime quelqu'un on n'a pas peur de souffrir, on accepte même parfois la douleur parce que elle nous prouve que l'autre est réel. Les liens qui nous enserrent peuvent, il est vrai nous entraver, nous plonger dans la médiocrité la plus totale mais dis-toi que si tu partais aujourd'hui, nous partirions à ta recherche avec peut-être moins d'ardeur il est vrai mais avec tout autant de conviction. Car tu es l'un de nos précieux amis. »

Elle lui sourit et se retourne vers ses deux autres amis, ils parlent, elle voit Sasuke qui, secoué de spasmes s'accroche au pantalon de Naruto qui, maladroitement tente de le consoler, elle se tend un instant quand elle sent des présences autour d'eux, Kakashi lui fait signe que tout va bien et elle voit apparaître Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji suivit par Tsunade et une équipe d'Anbu. Elle voit Naruto qui se met en position d'attaque, protégeant Sasuke d'agressions probables.

« -Baisse ton arme Naruto ! Crie l'Hokage. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre, juste récupérer Sasuke Uchiha pour le reconduire au village.

- Je le reconduirais moi-même la vieille !

-Avec tes blessures tu ne tiendrais pas dix mètres, arrête de faire l'imbécile !

-Je le porterais. Je suis en pleine forme. Déclara Sakura en se levant. Son poids ne sera pas un problème. »

Son maître la dévisage, elle sait qu'elle s'expose à de lourdes représailles mais elle ne veut plus fuir. La lâcheté à un goût amer.

« -Bien. Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête dans cette équipe de toute manière, Kakashi vous a trop gâté. Naruto vient me montrer tes blessures immédiatement. Neji, tu te chargeras de le porter au village. »

Sakura scrute Naruto et dans un froncement de sourcils elle voit le sang goutter au sol et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir il s'écroule.

« -Fûton Rasen Shuriken. Je t'avais interdit de l'utiliser à nouveau Naruto. Murmure Tsunade en découvrant le bras étrangement strié du jeune homme.

-Il faut aller…chercher le corps…de Madara. Dit-il en fermant les yeux. »

Après quelques soins sommaires ils se remettent en route, Sasuke solidement harnaché sur son dos Sakura se plie un peu, flageolant sous le poids. Concentrant son chakra où elle en a le plus besoin elle avance avec douceur suivit des Anbu qui épient chacun des gestes de l'Uchiha. Le chemin jusqu'au village lui semble interminable, elle refuse de lâcher sa charge avant d'atteindre l'hôpital, elle veut forcer les soins complémentaires. Sasuke demande faiblement à rester avec elle le temps que l'Hokage se charge de Naruto. Sai aide la jeune fille à allonger le blessé, il lui tend une bouteille d'eau qu'elle vide d'une traite avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise près du lit.

« -Il s'est endormi, je crains qu'ils ne le laissent pas se reposer tranquillement, il va devoir répondre de ses actes devant le conseil. Tu en es consciente je suppose. Dit Sai

-Bien sûr. Mais tu sais aussi que Tsunade ne l'a jamais inscrit dans le bingo book, et je suis persuadée qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Avec un peu de chance et de magouilles sa désertion passera comme une mission ultra-secrète de longue durée confiée par le troisième à Sasuke. Je connais assez Tsunade-sama pour imaginer ce genre de scénario. Et puis…il a tué Orochimaru et son propre frère. Alors… »

Sai pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste qu'il veut rassurant mais qui la perturbe un peu. Ils restent ainsi de longues heures, silencieux observant l'endormi étrangement serein. Elle s'est endormi, son coéquipier lui dépose une couverture d'un lit voisin puis s'appuie contre un mur. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec douceur, Shizune pénètre à l'intérieur et réveille Sakura en lui secouant l'épaule.

« -Naruto est réveillé, il va bien et il veut te voir, il est dans la chambre d'à côté, je m'occupe de Sasuke, Tsunade-sama passera tout à l'heure elle se repose encore. Sai, tu peux… »

Sakura hausse les sourcils, son ami s'est endormi debout contre le mur.

« -Il est épuisé, laissons le encore un peu, cela fait quatre jours qu'il n'a pas dormi. »

Elle sort de la salle en lançant un dernier regard au lit de Sasuke et se dirige vers la chambre de Naruto qui l'accueille avec un immense sourire.

« -Tu me dois un repas chez Ichiraku Sakura-chan ! Dit-il

-Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorque-t-elle en s'asseyant près de son ami.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je t'ai ramené Sasuke. »

Elle éclate en sanglots et serre Naruto contre elle, le traitant d'idiot et lui promettant autant de bols de ramen qu'il le désire, elle reste ainsi contre lui de longs instants, pleurant de tout son saoul.

« -Sakura-chan, tu me fais mal. Gémit-il

-Oh…pardon. Comment ira ton bras ?

-Ça devrait aller. La vieille a fait du bon boulot mais je vais devoir abandonner cette attaque, encore une fois et je ne pourrais plus jamais être un ninja. Dit-il un sourire étrange sur le visage.

-Alors ne fait plus l'idiot et invente une meilleure technique. Tu as une autre promesse à tenir. Celle de devenir Hokage, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ?

-Pas de risques ! »

Ils se regardent en souriant, pendant quelques minutes ils discutent de leur futur, de celui de leur équipe, de l'examen chuunin qui approche et auquel Naruto compte participer _« Pourquoi pas avec Sasuke ? Il est encore Genin lui aussi après tout ! »_. Sakura s'en va quand son ami commence à somnoler, elle lui embrasse le front et sort, elle sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

« -Sai ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclame-t-elle

-Désolé. Tu viens manger quelque chose avec moi ? Je suis affamé.

-Je…d'accord ! Je vais juste me doucher, je suis couverte de sang.

-Très bien, on se retrouve dans une trois quart d'heure chez Ichiraku ? Demande-t-il

-Parfait ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elle commence à s'éloigner quand Sai l'interpelle.

« -Je t'ai trouvé très impressionnante tout à l'heure. Tu étais éblouissante de confiance. Tu étais belle. »

Et sans un mot de plus il disparaît laissant la jeune-fille confuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**À suivre**

Prochain Chapitre :

Sasuke


End file.
